The Nevada Cancer Research Foundation (NCRF) was established in 1983 to conduct cancer research. The NCRF main office is located in Las Vegas with satellite offices in Reno and Carson City, Nevada and Arroyo Grande, California and Port Huron, Michigan. Over 80% of the oncologists, hematologists and radiation oncologists in Nevada are investigator members of the NCRF and participate in NCI clinical trials and projects. NCRF?s primary mission is to provide quality and state-of-the-art cancer treatment in Nevada through participation in active cancer research studies for the residents of Nevada through the participation of the local physicians and health care providers. NCRF also has as part of its mission the provision of high quality, timely data to the NCI Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP) Research Bases in a research environment that sets the highest standards for the safety and welfare of the clinical trials? participants. NCRF will continue to enroll patients/participants on NCI clinical trials and plans to exceed the required annual 80 new unique patient/participant accruals evenly distributed between cancer control, prevention, and screening/post-treatment surveillance trials, and treatment and imaging trials, respectively that is required for participation in NCORP. NCRF also plans to participate in at least three cancer care delivery protocols annually and to continue to participate in bio-specimen collection for biobanks that serve as scientific resources for the NCORP Research Bases. NCRF plans to actively work with the NCI to develop an integrated community-based research network in order to reduce the cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality in Nevada by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, patient management rehabilitation, quality of life, and continuing care technology. NCRF will involve NCRF staff and physicians in the scientific and educational activities of the Research Bases and will participate in studies to enhance participation of racial/ethnic and other underserved populations underrepresented in research. To accomplish these goals, the NCRF opens the program for state-wide participation, thereby providing access for participation to the residents of Nevada.